


EEEYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

by kocampo (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, angst?? we dont know her, i wuv u, ilysm omg, neverending fluff, please don't hate me for this lmao, read this for fluffy times eyyyyy, this has no angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kocampo





	EEEYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roxu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=roxu), [Roxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roxy/gifts).



Hey hey hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

This is is a letter for my soulmate hohoho

ROXYYYYYYY HIIIIIII UWEE MISSED YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU *screams*

I’m also sorry for that one time I was dumb and we mutually ignored each other for a week lmao ☹ and the occasional times that bobby the magic potato who lives in your closet will show up in this letter and be his hoe self ayeee

This year has been the best year ever, because we’re still friends!!!! YAY!!!! Achievement unlocked!!!!!!!

Uwee would just like to say thank you because with you I can be my crackhead dumb and occasionally high self. Did u know? I drank a wholeass glass of skittles water before writing this!!! Is it obvious lmao

Also I h8 autocorrect ;-; it makes this letter look so formal when it’s anything but-

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY ITS MEEEEEEEEEE BOBBY THE MAGIC POTAT!!!!! I CAN SEE YOU WHEN YOU’RE SLEEPING!!!!!! I KNOW WHEN UR AWAKW-ah fuck

*aggressively hip thrusts bobby into next week* GET AWAY FROM ME U EVIL POTATO OMG

this letter does not have the cuteness or creativity that ur letter inspires :(( but I hope u like this anyway

did u know???????? The best thing ever for uwee is when im with u!!!!! :D another thing!!!! I wrote another letter for u but bobby stole it ☹ 

I hope that all of us grow up well in 2020 and that looks formal af but legit yun HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHHA 

I wanna make more memories with u to add to the ones we already have together and that u’ve been a rlly good friend to me :(( I don’t deserve u.

I just want u to remember that u are so much smarter than u think and ur one of the few genuinely good people I know and I trust u with the weirdest shit ever and that I love u(EDIT: even tho u gave up on mr porky pants) and that it’s fine to be u because you cant please everyone so just do whatever tf u want lmao and also that i believe in u lots and lots and lots and l o t s 

Also kelan gala HAAHAHHHA HATDOG AYOKO NA TT TT

I’m ending this letter kasi kailangan kong maghugas ng pinggan and I wanna see ur reaction when u read this

From your soulmate,   
uwee.


End file.
